Galactic Interests: And the Smaller Picture
by Mr. Butler
Summary: The Universe is vast and in this Galaxy a war rages one between Good and Evil, between Right and Wrong, between Jedi and Sith. Ideology clashes with one another as Worlds upon Worlds are left devastated. Heroes will rise from both the Republic and the Sith Empire, as they struggle to survive, to fight, to claim Victory for themselves. The Force though, works through them all.


**A/N** **:** Hello! This Mr. Butler and I have a story for you! This is a tale of The Old Republic lore, and it seen through the eyes of my four main characters.

Tah'Ahri, a young Zabrak woman that has joined the Jedi Order as a Jedi Sentinel

Nox, a young man formal slave on Korriban who had recently shown aptitude for Sith Training to be a Sith Inquisitor

Seth, a very young human boy (16) but a prodigal warrior with reflexes above normal human's and a Hawk's eye with Small Firearms, a Bounty Hunter gunning to be the best

Tali'yah, a young human woman with a fiery spirit and combative ability unlike any Republic Military commander has seen outside of Havoc Squad. A true Republic Trooper ready to the bring the fight to her enemies

These guys will follow through their stories and interact with one another (And change a few scripts of course, because well, I mean I want to build a story and a universe with these guys!) And I haven't forgotten the other classes. The Imperial Agent, Smuggler will make an appearance as support character soon along with the Sith Warrior and Jedi Guardian. I actually want to do a solo Imperial Agent piece later, since that story is my favorite out of all the story lines in my opinion. (But I love Mako and Vette, they have the most adorable of one liners and interactions 3 )

Anywho, please enjoy reading! And may the Force be with you always!

 **Humble Beginnings** **:**

 **Word Count** :2,289

 **Writer** **:** Mr. Butler

The air felt much cleaner, it gently forced her short white hair to flutter a tad before the wind slowly died down. Tython, her new home to continue her Padawan training and hopefully gain the title of Knight so she could finally start exploring the galaxy. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she slowly walked down the rest of the ramp, happy enough as she patted herself down to meet with her assigned trainer. Tah'Ahri, a young Zabrak woman ready to continue her trials of a Jedi.

Her hands instinctively grabbed her training saber as an older man approached her, in the traditional Jedi robe. A soft smile was his expression as he offered a short bow in greetings, "Ah, you must be the new Padawan, your Masters had explained that you far exceeded any Learners they had ever taught thus far!" He said with a small chuckle.

Tah simply grinned, with a single nod in agreement, "Yep, showed all my classmates and my Masters that I should already be a Knight," Adding to her bravado.

The older Jedi male raised a single eyebrow, "Best to learn the difference confidence and arrogance, for that is a line easily crossed and hardly noticed," he responded. Tah in response frowned and was about to retort when an emergency red light blinked behind them. No use arguing over meaningless comments, especially ones that had passed.

The Jedi quickly moved towards the holo-transmitter and addressed the emergency. Another Jedi appeared, looking worse for wear and with an extremely worried expression, "Master Weller! The Flesh Raiders have attacked the training grounds!" the terrorized words nearly were incoherent for Tah but Weller nodded as he quickly began to type away at the computer in front him.

Tah impatiently stood there, barely five minutes had passed since her arrival and already there were troubles ahead. "Well Master? Aren't you going to help them?" she asked, her frown turned quizzical at the older Jedi. They obviously needed to do something to help, anything at all really.

"I need to continue to send out the distress signal for the rest of the Jedi, and hopefully enough will hear the call for help. You on the other hand must quickly assist those Padawans at the training grounds," He explained to her.

A smirk grew on her face as she nodded eagerly, no more practice dummies or droids, no more training partners and needing to hold back. Now she was boundless and allowed to use lethal force against the Jedi's enemies. Now she can truly protect those around her, and fully embody the prospect of being a Guardian of the light, a Jedi Sentinel.

Her feet turned to a blur as she ran towards the training grounds. Her fellow Jedi needed her, and she was not about to let them down today. Not today nor never.

The air was hot and dry, the sun continued to pound mercilessly on the heads of all the acolytes. Slave or not, they were all the same, new play things for Sith Masters and Trainers to toy. Regardless if a few break, die in the process, those left will embody what it means to be true Sith. The Trainer in question was a man named Harkun, and already Nox despised the man, his fingers clenched into a fist as his Trainer gave vague evaluations of them and even forging a rivalry with one of the Non slaves, a True Blood Sith. Nox only frowned, he was born a slave on this planet and suffered through the whips, food deprivation and heavy work hours. Apparently receiving the ability to have power over the Force was luck, but to the slaves it was like receiving a death sentence. Freedom was a lie.

Nox knew only few slaves to have obtained the right to join the Sith Order, but knew even less to have survived and even fewer who still live today. "That's about to change," Nox mumbled angrily, narrowing his eyes towards Harkun.

Harkun in turn took noticed the slave Nox and sneered at him, "You slave, you believe to be Sith Material? You believe capable of becoming Lord Zash's apprentice? Ha! I doubt you able to survive the first trials, let alone this True blood Sith Fflon here," He gestured to the red skin alien.

Nox returned the sneer to both Harkun and Fflon, their disdain for one another were equal but Nox believed himself above them both. Above them all. Harkun only continued to laugh as he left the Acolytes to continue their first trail, doing so as to hopefully allow a moment of fighting between Acolytes. But they already began to move towards the Temple, and the smarter ones moving quickly out of the way of Fflon.

Nox himself walked calmly ahead, as another Acolyte moved next to him, he remembered her, Kory. Another former slave like him, she was apart of the kitchen staff Nox remembered briefly, she was a kind one. He remembered one happy moment, as he nearly passed out once in the fields only to see her rushing to his side offering him a cup of water.

"You shouldn't worry too much, he can't possibly kill us all," She offered, her kindness to offer those around her some hope. Nox pitied her, perhaps Fflon couldn't kill them all himself, but Harkun obviously seemed intent to make sure the former slaves failed so to give him reason to kill them.

"Hopeful thought," Nox commentated, before looking away from Kory as he shyly added, "And thank you, for the water from that time ago,"

Kory looked a bit bewildered, as she didn't expect the response but peered closer at the snowy haired man and snapped her finger in realization, "Ah, it's you! How cute of you to remember me," She laughed, good natured, "Well don't get yourself killed okay?" She offered one last smile before running towards the Temple.

Nox shook his head and continued his way towards the Temple. It was no use for him to try and race them all, better to let them forge a path and soften the creatures that lurked inside the Temple. He knew he would need all his strength if he intended to survive these trails, best to conserve as much strength as possible. He hadn't any formal training as any of the non slave acolytes, but Nox knew he had a more cunning mind than anyone would suspect from him.

"My chance to rid myself of these chains have come, I will not let this slip away as sand through my fist," Nox told himself out loud, each step more assured and defiant than the last.

"Hey! Stop that will you!" Mako cried out as she swatted Seth's hand from continuing to poke at his bruise on his chest.

Giving a cheeky grin and a shrug he turned his attention to Braden, "Hey old man I did as I was told, take out those Gangsters in the streets, nothing like a True Hunter as myself can't handle," He explained through wince as Mako applied another Bactapatch.

Braden shook his aging head woefully but a small smile tugged near the corner of his lips. "True enough I guess, well then, once we get you an audience with the Hutt we'll get our chance at the Great Hunt," He explained turning towards his Datapad.

"Come on big guy, you can't just stand there and not dodge blaster bolts," Mako whined as she finished her patchwork on Seth. Rubbing his short brown hair in the process of her standing back up.

Seth knew he was young and reckless, probably younger than Mako even, but he enjoyed fighting and he was darn good at it. With a cocky grin he jumped back up and stretched his arms out, "I just don't want them to think I can't be touched, it's no fun if they already give up before you get into punching range," He explained as he threw three quick jabs in the air.

Mako only shook her head at the boy and turned back to her datapads and continued to do whatever techy stuff she was doing with them, Seth sighed as he walked to his locker to retrieve his armor and weapons. Feeling a tad naked without them on, even with his current company of friends.

Jory, his friendly neighborhood Nikto, waved him down and gestured towards his workbench, "Here I got something for you Sethy," He explained, snatching away Seth's dual blasters and installing a new barrel and energy pack, "This will give higher penetration on sturdier armored enemies, as well quicker shots with better precision, only issue is that this will heat up a lot sooner and cook your fingers until they're well done if you're not careful, or wearing armored gloves," Jory explained.

Seth's grin grew large as he hugged the Nikto, only 16 himself his arms only reached around one of the large shoulders. "Thanks Jory, I won't need to shoot that many shots anyway, you seen me shoot before, I can hit a Flea off a Wampa Rat from over 40 meters with my pistols," He replied, his trademark wink and finger snap at the Nikto.

A loud snort was heard from Mako's computer terminal, and a small chuckle from Braden's own desk. Seth only stuck out his tongue at both of them and went outside of their base of operations to continue his journey of getting sponsored by the Hutt Nem'ro. Bravdo filled Seth ventured out into the town and headed towards the Spaceport. His next target thought he could escape before any Bounty Hunter could reach him, his target was _dead_ wrong.

The Academy was easy for her, from the grueling basic training to specialized training, she showed her worth and toughness in all aspects. Her brawn and brain was head and shoulders above her entire class, with her fiery attitude and dead eye shot, it was no surprise she was given a chance to join the Legendary Havoc squad. Tali'ya smiled eagerly, her armor and body primed and ready as she sat inside the Armored Transport Vehicle, rolling into a small battlefield of insurgents and republic troops.

Her commander stand in front of her, eyeing her, measuring her up to his standards. She returned his stare with determination, her dark ruby blood hair was spiked to the side and styled with small bun behind her head. Her own lips purple lipstick and purple coloring around her eyes to match, she wanted to not just beat her enemies, but to make sure they knew they were getting their ass handed to by a striking looking woman.

Tali looked at her blaster rifle, inspecting it once again, as she lifted her head to listen to her CO. "There's no feeling like riding in a hundred ton walker into enemy combat zone eh recruit?" Gearbox asked, trying to break the ice.

The walker pilot on the intercom spoke out, "Several enemy movements located around us, prepare for separatist attackers, we are moving into the objective." He finished.

"Another beautiful day on Ord Mantel. You excited kid? Nervous? You know you're the first new entry to Havoc squad in a long time," Gearbox explained and asked Tali.

She grinned, "I was born to fight, there isn't anything that'll get me to turn tail," She responded.

"Confident eh? I like that, and getting tapped in for Havoc at such a young age ain't nothing to sneeze at," He explained, nodding approvingly. "Let me go through our Op again, we're here on-" But he never got the chance.

The entire walker shook, as Tali could only guess was that they were getting fired on by some heavy ordnance. The Pilot yelled through the intercom "We're getting hit by shoulder held Launchers with AP rounds-" But another explosion rocked the walker and the pilot's voice went dead.

Tali growled as she picked herself up from the metal floor, Gearbox himself looked a bit rattled, "How could these Separatists obtain such high class equipment?" He asked, shaking his head in confusion. Their armored walker should had been easily able to walk through the warzone without a hiccup. This, this was a very big hiccup, and perhaps it would turn to the worse soon enough if nothing were to be done.

"I'm ready to hit these insurgents myself sir," Tali grunted out, readying her rifle.

"All right, their stash of ordnance should be nearby, AP rounds and those launchers would be located at a nearby village, head out there for a Search and Destroy op recruit," Gearbox ordered, "You most likely have a better combative ability than I, so I'll stay here and try to get this Walker operational again," He added.

"Are you sure you can get this thing moving?" Tali asked, somewhat doubtful that Gearbox could even get this thing able to keep thing from falling apart, let alone moving on all its legs. "It sure took a big beating," She added, displaying her doubts to him,

"Truthfully I don't know, but these things aren't easy to comeby, so repairing it is in our best interest," He explained to her, understanding her lack of confidence. He stepped over to the ramp and opened the door to let her through into the battlefield. "I hope you're ready to take the fight to the enemy kid," He said, looking at Tali.

"I just hope they brought enough body bags, cause they gonna need all of them," Tali smiled viciously, she smelled blood in the air and it only made her more hungry for action. This was going to be a perfect way to start her introduction into Havoc Squad. This was going to be fun.


End file.
